


Will you listen to your own heart?

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, My own fix-it, Qui-Gon isn't a huge ass dork, Taking a padawan without all the drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: Obi-Wan is almost thirteen, will he find a master before it's too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumbler prompt I got, they wanted an Qui-Gon story where he wasn't a huge ass dork to Obi-Wan when he was 13. I struggled a bit, but hopefully someone likes it.

Obi-Wan was drenched from head to toe in sweat from the saber match between himself and Bruck Chun. He was quickly approaching his thirteenth birthday and it was his last chance to impress the masters before he was sent to the AgriCorps. He had given his all and went on the all-out offensive in hopes of ending their match quickly. It was anything but quick and Bruck had tried his best to play dirty, but in the end Obi-Wan had won and he was now fairly glowing from the pride he knew he shouldn’t have, but he was only human.

“Done well you have.” Obi-Wan twisted from the locker and bowed to the wise old master.

“I had the best trainer.”

“Diplomat you will one day be.” Yoda chortled as he shuffled closer to the young boy and smiled. “Many masters in the stands today, there were. Alone you will not be for long.”

“If the force wills it, Master Yoda.”

“Humph, humble you should not be, close to your birthday you are.”

Nodding his head gently, he knew this was the last match he would ever have as a Jedi Initiate. He would either take the next step or forever wash out to the AgriCorps, there was nothing left to do but wait.

Mace Windu walked quietly next to his old friend Qui-Gon Jinn, he had just returned from a long six cycle mission and to be honest, he looked like hell. “That last match was something to watch. It reminded me of our bouts back when we were boys.” Jinn just snorted in response. “It’s sad to know that both of those young boys are on the verge of aging out of the temple.” Mace continued to talk, his old friend barely paying attention because of extreme fatigue. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Mace, I’m sorry. I should have gone straight to my quarters for sleep but Yoda insisted that I come and take a look at the initiates. He is determined that I should take a padawan.”

“He is not wrong, Qui. Xanatos was a long time ago; you have so much to give a young initiate.”

“Not you too, I don’t wish to take another padawan, Mace.”

Shaking his head, Mace gently turned and laid a hand on his friends shoulder. “You may not want to take a padawan, but would you deny the will of the force if it told you it was time?” Not waiting for the answer, Mace circled swiftly and left the older man with a gaping look on his face.

“No Mace, I would not deny the force, but it is not speaking to me yet. It is not time.” Qui-Gon turned from the hallway and started towards his quarters, running smack dab into a small initiate. “I’m so sorry, Master!” The young boy pushed himself up off the floor and lowered his eyes in shame. “There is nothing to be sorry for, Initiate…?”

“Kenobi, sir, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Well I think we both should keep our minds on the moment, Young Obi-Wan, don’t you think?” Qui-Gon tried to mellow his response and not scare the young boy, as he often did to many of their younger Jedi. His height and long hair were intimidating to most children that did not know him.

“Yes, Sir, I guess I had my mind on the saber match.”

“Oh.” Master Qui-Gon realized the young red-headed imp was one of the boys in the last match. He had a fire to him and radiated light, even when he went on the aggressive front, one that most masters thought was a sign of anger. “Keep your mind on the moment, Obi-Wan. However, that was a most impressive match. I was able to catch most of it as I just arrived in temple.”

Obi-Wan shyly looked down and couldn’t believe that the great Jinn thought their match was impressive. “Bruck and I worked really hard the last few weeks. He may have lost the match but I couldn’t have done it without him.”

Qui-Gon couldn’t help the pride he felt in the young man’s need to give the other partner in his duel equal measure in the praise. It wasn’t often that you saw a young initiate so close to his thirteenth birthday with such presence in the force, and without desperation in their eyes. “Tell me young Obi-Wan. How old are you?”

“I will turn thirteen next week, Master Jinn.” Obi-Wan wanted to yell, beg, and plead with any master to take him, but he knew that desperation wasn’t the Jedi way, if it was the will of the force, then he would find a master by next week. “Don’t despair young one, the force works in mysterious ways sometimes.” Jinn bowed politely to the young boy and headed to his quarters for much needed rest. His last thoughts before his head hit the pillow were of the blue-grey eyes of one Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Obi-Wan, the match was amazing!” Bant and Garen rushed their friend as he came back into their quarter’s within the initiate halls.

“Thank you, but I don’t think it will be enough. It’s almost too late.” Obi-Wan started to peel his robes off and got into his night clothes. He was exhausted from the match and if he were honest, and all the meditation he was doing to keep his nerves in check.

“It will be ok, Obi. The force will watch over you. I know a master will choose you.” Bant smiled at her lifelong friend and they all piled into their beds.

“I heard Master Jinn was watching the matches today, perhaps…”

“I ran into Master Jinn, he won’t ever want me.”

“Obi, have you ever thought of asking? I mean, could it hurt to ask for the master that you think is the one?” Garen didn’t want to lose his friend and was grasping at straws.

“I dunno, that seems so, radical.” Obi-Wan yawned and fell asleep, his dreams quickly turning into the same nightmare that had plagued him for the last year. He was stripped of his Jedi clothing in front of an assembly and sent packing in shame. It had only been three hours since he fell asleep but he woke up drenched in sweat and panting at the thoughts of the future.

“I have to do something.” He spoke softly to the shadows of the night. After going into the fresher and dressing once more in his robes, Obi-Wan snuck out of the dorms and into the Jedi temple hallways. He let the force guide him as he had in the years past. “Room 12027, Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Padawan n/a”. Obi-Wan read the plaque out loud and couldn’t believe that the force had led his feet to this place.

With a trembling hand, the young man reached the chime and quickly thought about running away before the door slid open to reveal one grumpy, sleepy master that towered over him. “Obi-Wan?” The gruff voice spoke of much needed sleep.

“I’m sorry Master Jinn to wake you, I just…” Qui-gon looked up and down the hall, wondering what exactly he had done in a previous life to deserve this.

“It’s ok initiate, what can I do for you?”

“I was.” Oh god, he didn’t think this through.

“Would you care to come in, Obi-Wan, it’s a bit chilly in the hallway at this hour.” Qui-Gon motioned for the young man to enter and then went into the living room, sitting quietly in his favorite chair. He could feel the force swirling around the young man and decided that he would let him make the first move. Obi-Wan looked around at the very sterile room, knowing that the master didn’t spend much time here. It just didn’t have a lived in look and feel to it.

“Master Jinn, I’m very sorry to have woken you.”

“I would say it’s ok, Obi-Wan, but that would be a lie, and I’m very very tired.”

He nodded his head and decided to just get to the point so the man could rest. The dark circles under the master’s eyes showed he really needed the rest and for some reason Obi-Wan yearned to take care of this man. Yes, that was it. The force wanted him to take care of this master, HIS master. “Master Jinn, I know it’s thought of as rebellious but the force has shown me that this is the way. Would you consider being my Master?” Obi-Wan wanted to bow his head in respect and fear, but he decided that he would look Master Jinn in the eyes and take whatever answer he held with dignity and respect befitting a young Jedi

“Obi-Wan, would you give me a moment?” Qui-Gon quickly rose from the chair and went into his sleeping chambers, the door promptly shutting behind him. “Would you deny the will of the force?” He could hear the words echoing in Mace’s voice from earlier in the day. He had avoided taking a padawan since Xanatos’ fall years before. If he was honest with himself he feared that he would fail another young soul and he couldn’t bear if that happened again.

“Fear is the darkside, let it win you should not,” another voice in his head, and this one of his old master. He could easily push the young man out the door and refuse on grounds that he swore never to take another. He would be justified in his motives. Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon wrapped his robe around his body tighter and set out to break the heart of one Obi-Wan Kenobi.

When the doors opened he was not met with the eyes he thought would bore into his soul, he was met with a sleeping initiate that was curled up under his robes, small snores escaping his lips. Qui-Gon approached the youngling and couldn’t help the flutter in his heart. “I get it master; Being a huge ass dork you are.” He heard the laughter of the old troll as he kneeled in front of the couch. “Obi-Wan? Wake up, padawan.” Reaching up with his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes, the young boy tried to sit up as he heard the stern voice.

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep, Master.” Obi-Wan suddenly jerked up as he registered the last word from the man in front of him. “MASTER?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, the force does indeed work in strange ways. Would you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan?” The look on the young imps face was priceless and one he would never forget.

“Oh Master, am I dreaming?” Qui-Gon reached out and tugged at the hair behind his ear. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” It took but a second, but in that second Master Qui-Gon Jinn had an arm full of sleepy padawan clinging to him, a position he never thought to ever be in again, but one that made him very happy.

“Happy early Birthday, my Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon whispered quietly into his ear as he rocked the young man back and forth. Obi-Wan just hugged him tighter, thinking this was the best birthday present ever, he had the master that was always meant for him and he had said, yes.


End file.
